Storming First Kiss!
by True-loves-first-Kiss-101
Summary: Logan is staying the night at Kendall's. but what will happen when It startes storming. Will they confess their love for each other or let the chance go?


_**Storming First Kiss!**_

. . 

"Kendall? Are you asleep? " A ten year old boy named Logan Mitchell asked his eleven year old friend Kendall Knight.

"No. What's wrong Logie?" Kendall asked the younger of the two from the Top Bunk.

"It's storming. I'm scared." Logan said. He screamed when he heard more thundering. Kendall felt sorry for Logan. Kendall got up and climbed down the ladder that leads to the bottom bunk

"Scoot over, I will sleep here tonight. If you what?" Kendall asked.

As soon as he said that it started to thunder louder. Kendall also heard Logan whimper. He looked from the window to Logan to see Logan crying a little. "Oh Logie!" Kendall said feeling like he was about to cry himself. Kendall climbed in beside Logan. He wrapped his arms around Logan. He wiped the tears on Logan's face away.

"Kendall, please stay with me tonight!" Logan begged.

He buried his head in Kendall's chest. Kendall rubbed Logan's back soothingly. Logan pulled away from the embrace.

"If it makes you feel any better I'll tell you one of my fears." Kendall suggested.

"You don't have any fears. You're Kendall Knight!" Logan declared forgetting about the storm.

"Everyone has a fear! And your suppose to be the smart one here!" Kendall laughed

"Okay, what is your fear?" Logan asked looking into the green eyes he found enchanting.

"I have a crush on someone and I'm afraid they would hate me if I tell them I like them." Kendall said looking at anything but Logan who was the person he was talking about.

Logan felt his stomach twist in pain. '_Kendall liked someone…' _Logan thought.

"No one could hate you…" Logan said smiling as he for the first time sees Kendall blush. "So who do you like?" Logan asked. He was dreading the answer.

"I would **love** to tell you but I can't." The eleven year old said frowning as he saw the ten year old pout.

"Please Kenny! I won't tell anyone!" Logan begged. He knew Kendall couldn't say no to any one when they were pouting like Logan was right now.

"Sorry but no." Kendall said looking down.

That's when they heard the thunder louder than ever! It was so loud it made Logan jump knocking him and Kendall out of the bed. Somehow Kendall ended up on top.

"Ow!" Both yelled when their foreheads hit together hard. They looked at each other. They started to lean in. When their lips brush lightning and thunder got louder and brighter in the back ground. Yhey both sign at the feeling of finally getting what they wanted. Soon they were making out. Even though they were ten and eleven they had no idea what they were doing but they sure were enjoying it!

Kendall rolled them over so Logan was on top. Kendall's hands started to wrap themselves around Logan. He pushed Logan so he was pressed up against him. When they pulled away they stared at each other for a while.

"Wow! Kendall? Does this mean you like me or something?" Logan asked surprised. He really loved that kiss. Kendall gulped.

"Yes, does this mean you like me?" Kendall asked with a cocky grin. Logan rolled his eyes.

"Of course! I wouldn't have let you kiss me if I didn't!" Logan exclaimed.

"Good, because you are now mine!" Kendall said laughing while giving Logan a kiss. Logan laughed but kissed back.

"Oh you bet!" Logan said getting up. He held out a hand for Kendall to grab. Once both in bed Kendall and Logan snuggled close together.

"Hey Logie, listen." Kendall said smiling as he hugging _**his**_ Logan.

"I don't hear anything." Logan said looking confused.

"I know, the storm is gone!" Kendall smiled.

"Thank Goodness!" Logan smiled in relief. Kendall laughed and kissed Logan's nose.

"Goodnight Logie, love you." Kendall said kissing Logan.

"Goodnight Kenny. I love you too." Logan said snuggling closer to Kendall.

"Forever?" Kendall teased.

"Forever." Logan said.

"And always?" Kendall asked.

"Yes." Logan said getting slightly annoyed.

"Forever and Always?" Kendall asked yet again.

"Kendall I'm tired! And ask again and I won't kiss you another month!" Logan yelled annoyed.

"You win! Love you Logie!" Kendall said laughing again.

"Love you too, Kenny" Logan signed.

It wasn't long till they were asleep. Now they had each other forever.

**I love Kogan! Please review!**


End file.
